


First Kiss

by asdfmovienerd39



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfmovienerd39/pseuds/asdfmovienerd39
Summary: Two people get to admit  to each other their feelings but not in the situation either of them wanted.





	

_Crap, crap...not good._

 

Lance's eyes widened as he saw Pidge lying on the floor bleeding.

 

"COME ON, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?! ALURRA PICK US UP NOW!" Shiro screamed into his comm.

 

"I'm trying but it's taking longer than usual to get there!" Alurra snapped.

 

"L-Lance...I-If I don't make it..." Pidge croaked out, coughing up some blood red onto her normally green outfit.

 

"Katie, don't say that man...you're gonna make it..." Lance reassured through choked back tears as he held Pidge close.

 

"Any second now would be great, Alurra!" Hunk shouted, firing his Bayard at some Galran soldiers.

 

"I'm trying as fast as I can, be patient!" Alurra screamed back.

 

"Yeah well it's a little hard to be patient when our lions are destroyed, we're surrounded by Galran, and Pidge is fatally wounded!" Keith practically screeched.

 

"I'M TRYING, OKAY?!?" Alurra snapped.

 

"L-Lance...I need to tell you something..." Pidge mumbled.

 

"Sure, man, what is it?" Lance answered, not even attempting to hold back his tears.

 

"I-I've...I've always....had a crush on you..." Pidge coughed.  If this was any other situation, Hunk would've jokingly shouted out 'Called it!" but even Hunk knew when a joke was appropriate and when it wasn't.

 

"Well....I kinda started developing feelings for you too..." Lance admitted.

 

"Guys, is now really the time to do this?" Keith asked.

 

"They may not get another chance to do this, Keith." Shiro stated, his voice cracking and tears in his eyes.

 

"L-Lance...I've....never actually had my first kiss...." Pidge wheezed out, her voice weakening. "I-I'd like you to be my first..."

 

Lance just nodded and leaned in. His lips eventually locked with the green paladin's, they both shut their eyes and just enjoyed the kiss despite the circumstances. Lance pulled away with a sad smile.

 

"How was that for a first kiss? Lance asked. He looked at Pidge, then just broke down in tears when he saw her limp bloodied body. Suddenly, an explosion outside was heard and some of the Galra went to investigate...only to get blasted to ash.

 

"Well, looks like the cavalry's arrived." Keith said.

 

"...Weren't _we_ supposed to be the cavalry?" Hunk asked.

 

Alurra and Coran both rushed down into where the paladins were, blasting the Galrans with their advanced weaponry. As soon as the Galra were disposed of, Alurra and Coran looked horrified at Pidge.

 

"My word..." Coran mumbled.

 

"N-No...it wasn't supposed to end like this..."  Allurra mumbled, tears in her eyes. "The paladins...aren't supposed to die..." she dropped to her knees and hugged Pidge. "E-Especially not you..."

 

"Oh, that's right. Allurra has a crush on Katie." Shiro explained.

 

"Well she's too late. On both saving her life and getting her as a girlfriend." Lance spat, storming off.

 

"Lance, I-"

 

Lance raised a hand to stop Allurra from talking.

 

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me..." Lance muttered,  tears trickling down his face.

 


End file.
